russelfandomcom-20200213-history
IBC released newest 2013 station ID
December 30, 2012 The sequestered TV station IBC-13 revealed to released the new 2013 station ID as a new IBC theme song and jingle with composed and sung by Ryan Cayabyab for a visually Filipino-like an innovation for a music video with a new slogan Bawat Pinoy, Kapinoy as characters of KapinoyLand include Mr. Kapinoy, Ms. TV, Radiogirl, Newspaperboy and Ms. Lola Pinoy with the new puppets Remoteboy, Pinoyflag, Manok and Baby Kapinoy along with characters Barney, Baby Bop and BJ at the time. The Kapinoy network continues to battle despite the dominance for audience share of giant networks ABS-CBN and GMA. Also, with a 60-second plugs each with IBC talents from Kapinoy shows before at the end Bawat Pinoy, Kapinoy. Featured in the 60-second plugs are homegrown broadcast journalists Snooky Serna-Go of Express Balita and Snooky (Plug 1 pamilyang kapwa), Richard Yap of The Weakest Link (Plug 2 tradisyon sa pilipino), Jay Sonza of News Team 13 (Plug 3 pagkataon ng pilipinas), TG Kintanar of Express Balita (Plug 6 minahal ang pinoy), president and CEO Boots Anson-Roa (Plug 9 pamilya ang saya), Jarius Bondoc of Linawin Natin (Plug 12 tagumpay na lahat), Pat Natividad of Cooltura (Plug 13 kulturang kasaysayan), Filipina actress Maxene Magalona of Y2K: Yes to Kids (Plug 14 batang-bata ang kwentong mundo), Ryan Agoncillo of Lunch Break (Plug 16 huling-huli ang saya), Joy Viado of Lunch Break (Plug 17 kumpleto mas-hiling), new chairman is Eric Canoy (Plug 18 saan man ng bansang ligaya), Bobby Yan of Lunch Break (Plug 19, marami ang pambansa), Dolly Anne Carvajal of Showbiz Star (Plug 20, ang chismoso ang pangarap), congressman Sonny Angara of Angara ng Bayan (Plug 21, ang edukasyon ng bayan), superstar Ms. Nora Aunor of Nora Mismo (Plug 22, piliping ang kalikasan), Noel Trinidad of Noel @ Late Night (Plug 23), ang EDSA revolution ng pilipino) and iDMZ 891 disc jockey and IBC TV announcer of voice-over Terence Khan (Plug 24 masaya ang kwentuhan pilipino). Plus, a stat-studded Chinatown TV like Wesley Chua (Plug 4 republika ang inyong pambansa), Lizbeth Yap (Plug 7 kasaysayan ng pilipino), Louella Ching (Plug 8 bilang tao, bagong mundo), Wendy Ty (Plug 5 pamilyang buhay, pamilyang ang saya), Morgan Say (Plug 10 ka tamis ang pinoy) and RJ Velantin (Plug 11 ang tunay na masaya). Bawat Pinoy, Kapinoy station ID was creared by IBC’s Creative Communications Management. Also part of the new team were Peewee Gonzales (director for IBC); Danny Jota (creative director); Lota Rosales (producers); Lito Ocampo Cruz (executive producer of IBC); Marvin Bragas (location manager); Ian de Leon (choreographer); Ma. Jocelyn Bordador (productions assistants); Marl Abejero (photographer); Kim Cardenas (editor) and Ryan Cayabyab (music team), new hope shines on IBC, the network which pioneered various genres in TV production. Now, will celebrating its Bagong 13 sa 53 Year in massive programming, talent, financial, and infrastructural expansions, the TV network has become an engaging choice for IBC remains a network with its innovative and creative core intact programming continues to solidify its position as a major player and strong competitor for the top ranks of Philippine television with the popular, award-winning and top-rating Viva-TV programs on IBC such as Who Wants to be a Millionaire?, The Weakest Link and Born to be a Star which are all doing well at the ratings, as well as other exciting on-air and online promos, IBC-13 definitely has all the fitting reasons for a month-long birthday celebration. IBC marks the difference when Snooky Serna-Go, Ryan Agoncillo, Manilyn Reynes, Bobby Yan, Nicole Anderson, Maxene Magalona, Noel Trinidad, TG Kintanar, Jay Sonza, Cathy Eigenmann, Zyrene Parsad-Valencia, Sonny Angara and the rest of former IBC stars aims to enlarge the industry's overall impact and reach audience. As an anniversary offering, IBC-13 has been loaded with lots of activities and events especially this month from the recent relaunch of six new shows on the Late Night Impormasyon as well as its new children's programming as IBC Kids with such Barney and Friends, Bananas in Pajamas, KapinoyLand, Bear in the Big Blue House, Teletubbies, Sesame Street, Art Attack, Cabbage Patch Kids, Eskwela Bulilit and Y2K: Yes to Kids. Together with new Viva-TV's primetime block called PrimeTastik is on IBC, the coming of the noontime show Lunch Break, Kapinoy’s Red Carpet Premiere of the 2012 and the Disney animated movie Wreck-It Ralph last January 1 and 8, they also with back-to-back special episodes of Esperanza, 5 Girls and Daddy, Dear Heart, Petra's Panniest, Who Wants to be a Millionaire?, The Weakest Link and Born to be a Star, as well as other exciting on-air and online promos together with the PBA and NBA. The station’s birthday month are the IBC mascots with Mr. Pinoy, Ms. TV, Radiogirl and Newspaperboy, fans, and supporters, as the station invites everyone to the Kapinoy's 53rd Birthday Kiddie Party Friday, January 4, 2013, 10 a.m. at the Broadcast City, Capitol Hills, Diliman, Quezon City. Eric Canoy will use his influence in the Aquino administration being the chairman of the IBC 13. Celebrate with all these IBC talents with it’s a festivity loaded with exciting and fun games, prizes, and Viva-TV stars, including Cristine Reyes, AJ Muhlach, Xyriel Manabat, Drew Arellano, Richard Yap and Anja Aguilar as they do storytelling for the kids who will all together party and blow the Kapinoy 53rd Birthday candle. Party with IBC-13 on the station’s Happy 53rd Birthday Party Friday, to celebrate as the station continues to bring innovative and more Viva-TV programs.